Pizza, Pasta, Percy
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Percy lives with Leo. Leo works in an Italian restaurant owned by Frank and Hazel (who he's in love with). When Hazel's brother moves to New York and starts working in the restaurant, giving cooking classes, Hazel worries no one may sign up. So Leo makes sure someone - Percy - does. Percy doesn't mind. Not at all after he sees the teacher. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Pizza, Pasta, Percy || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Pizza, Pasta, Percy – The Italian Culinary Chef

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, misunderstandings, fluff, obliviousness, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Annabeth, Jason/Calypso, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Piper McLean, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

Summary: Percy is living with Leo, who's working as a waiter at an Italian restaurant owned by Frank and Hazel. Hazel's half-brother from Italy recently moved to New York and joined the business, teaching a cooking class. Somehow, Percy ends up being dragged along. But after seeing the teacher, he really doesn't mind. That and he made some good friends in the class.

**Pizza, Pasta, Percy**

_The Italian Culinary Chef_

"So, Frank and Hazel wanna give cooking classes at their restaurant."

Percy looked up from his laptop, blinking a couple of times. By now, he was rather used to these kind of things. Back when he went to college, he had an assigned dorm roommate – Leo Valdez. Somehow, they just stuck together. They moved out of the dorm together, getting a proper apartment. But the thing about Leo was, he had even worse of an attention span than Percy. So random jumps in thoughts or sudden bursts of conversation happened all the time.

"That's good for them", nodded Percy, turning his attention back to his essay. "Who's teaching?"

It was rather usual for Leo to just start talking about Frank and Hazel. Frank and Hazel were the owners of the _Happy Dragon_, an Italian restaurant where Leo was working as a waiter to earn some cash beside classes. Over the time, Leo had hopelessly fallen in love with the couple though. So it wasn't rare for Leo to randomly start babbling about the couple he worked for, had befriended and fallen in love with, seeing as he spend most his time either in classes or in the restaurant.

"That's the thing. Neither of them", answered the Latino with a soft sigh.

"Come again?", grunted Percy confused, looking up again.

"Well, you remember how you and I took those French cooking classes last year?", asked Leo.

"Yeah, I do", nodded Percy, a little confused at the change of topic.

"The teacher, he made us call him Monsieur and he had that French accent, right?", continued Leo.

"Yeah", confirmed Percy, smiling a little at the memory.

"See!", exclaimed Leo like something totally obvious had just revealed itself.

"Actually, no", grunted Percy, even more confused than ever, so he closed his laptop.

Leo sighed and groaned a little annoyed because Percy couldn't follow his thoughts. "You want to learn how to cook French food, you want a French cook to teach you. It's kinda just what someone expects to get, you know? I mean, I dunno, I would have been totally disappointed if the teacher would have been a blonde Mister Hernandez with a Boston accent, right?"

"Well, a bit, I guess", laughed Percy amused. "Yeah, okay, when you go to a place that teaches you how to cook the food of a nation, you kinda want someone who represents that nation to teach you."

"Exactly", nodded Leo, relieved Percy finally caught on. "But when you see our Asian Canadian Frank, you don't expect to get a pizza and pasta out of it and Hazel, beautiful, gorgeous chocolate-skinned Hazel who has been born and raised in New Orleans, well, I can _totally_ see people lining up for her to teach them how to make gumbo. Not saying that Frank and Hazel aren't qualified – the restaurant is booming, the food is delicious and they're doing great, but..."

"But you're more inclined to take a cooking class from someone who'd actually look and sound Italian when it comes to learning the art of the Italian cuisine, I get it", interrupted Percy with a nod.

"What I've been saying the whole time", nodded Leo with a grin.

"Okay, still not getting where this is going though", admitted Percy and scratched his neck.

"There's a reason Hazel and Frank decided to open an Italian restaurant, you know?", grinned Leo. "Hazel's dad is actually from Italy and before he had Hazel, he had two other kids with his first wife in Italy, but then he had an affair which resulted in Hazel and his wife kicked him out. So, Hazel had those two older half-siblings, Bianca and Nico. After their mother died, they started picking up contact with Hazel. Hazel and Frank visited Venice every chance they had to go on a vacation and the siblings came for every holiday to see their father and half-sister, you know?"

"Still completely lost", interrupted Percy, pointing at himself a little amused.

"Bianca died last year in a car accident. It's why the restaurant was closed for a while", continued Leo softly, looking a little sad. "So apparently Hazel's brother has lost perspective since then. Hazel invited him to move here, a new start away from the memories of his dead mother and sister. He's the reason they're holding classes, because Nico di Angelo is a proper Italian-born Italian cook who learned from his grandmother how to make spaghetti from scratch and all that stuff you'd want to advertise for an Italian restaurant, you know? They figured the classes would be a nice way of introducing the new chef to the guests and also a good way to keep Nico occupied."

"Okay... Thanks for that summary of Hazel's family tree, still no idea why you're sharing all of this with me though", admitted Percy, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, I have a deadline, so if you may get to the point any time soon, that would be totally awesome of you, lion cub."

"Right. The point", nodded Leo with a sheepish grin. "Nico's not too keen on this whole being-a-teacher-thing. Hazel _promised_ him people would totally bite so she turned those amazingly beautiful golden eyes on me and asked me if I could rope some friends into attending the first set of classes. I mean, she totally knows her brother can pull this off and she knows his charm would totally lull others into signing up, but he's barely arriving here before the classes start so he wouldn't have been able to charm customers at the restaurant into signing up for his classes. But she fears that if the first class isn't full, he'd start blocking her and canceling the classes, but she thinks those classes would be good – not just for the restaurant, but also for her brother. So she just wants to make sure, you know? Because she worries about her brother, the more he has to do the less time he has to mourn."

"'Percy, do you wanna sign up to an Italian cooking class at the _Happy Dragon_?' - 'Sure, Leo, I'm always up to try something new'. That would have been the short and simple version of what you just did, Valdez", snorted Percy amused and rolled his eyes amused. "Sure, I'm in. You know I love taking cooking classes. I'll ask around and see if any of my friends would be in too."

"You're the best!", exclaimed Leo and jumped Percy, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I am. Now let me finish my essay", chuckled Percy amused.

/break\

The next day, Percy was meeting his two best friends for lunch and figured that would be as good a chance as any. After all, with classes and work, they barely saw each other anymore. Annabeth, Grover and Percy had been best friends since high school, but after graduation, it became harder and harder to find time for each other. Annabeth was always buried in her studies, but she went to a different college than Percy. And Grover had started working at a flower shop relatively soon after graduation, where he had met his by-now fiance Juniper. Still, they met once a week for lunch, because even though their individual lives kept them busy, they were still all in the city of New York. The problem was that with adulthood, even New York seemed far bigger than it used to.

"Percy, you look unusually thoughtful", noted Annabeth teasingly.

"Don't always be so mean", chided Juniper concerned.

Grover, Annabeth and Percy all gave her a fond and amused smile. She had joined their group too late, not knowing the way they worked. Annabeth calling Percy slow or oblivious and making fun of his intelligence was more friendly teasing than actual insulting, but having entered the circle of friends late, Juniper was trying her best to fit in, so she defended Percy. She was a sweet soul and she made Grover ridiculously happy, so Percy and Annabeth were eager to include her.

"It's alright, Juniper", smiled Percy. "But thank you."

"So, what _are_ you thinking about?", inquired Grover, munching on his enchilada.

"Leo told me the _Happy Dragon_ gets a new cook and that cook will teach a cooking class", answered Percy. "I figured we could check that out. It's a couple-class though, or partner-class, whatever. Anyway, you gotta sign up in pairs. What do you guys think?"

"I think it would be nice to eat something else aside from instant noodles for a change", mused Annabeth with an unamused smile. "I suppose, depending on when the classes take place."

"Every Friday evening at five", replied Percy. "For seven weeks, I think."

"I only have classes until three on Fridays...", hummed Annabeth thoughtful.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!", exclaimed Juniper with sparkling eyes, turning to Grover. "I'm sure Katie and Miranda wouldn't mind changing shifts with us so we can make the time, right?"

"Sure, Junebug", agreed Grover with a grin, turning to Annabeth and Percy. "I think it'd be nice to do this together. Sounds like fun. You'll sign us up, Perce?"

Percy grinned broadly and nodded. This was going to be fun. He loved cooking classes, had attended a French cuisine class with Leo before, one for baking with his mom, another one for vegan food with his friend Rachel. Percy wasn't good at learning stuff most the time because he was dyslexic, but learning how to cook was easy, as long as someone _showed_ him what to do. And Italian food had been on his agenda since Leo started working at the _Happy Dragon_ and Percy started regularly eating there. Percy would have as well taken the classes if Hazel or Frank had given them and the same went for everyone else in their neighborhood – the restaurant was a well-loved place for families and young couples around here. That aside, Percy was pretty sure that the real reason why the restaurant hadn't offered classes before was less about ethnically fitting to the cuisine being taught but far more about Frank being a stuttering, nervous mess when he had to talk in front of people and Hazel being too busy with the accounting of the restaurant. Percy also assumed that this was part of the reason why they had taken Hazel's sister into the business. Hazel and Frank were married, were thinking about starting a family. Plans for that couldn't really unfold while both were buried in work, both as chefs and Hazel additionally also as the accountant. He for his part had actually thought they'd hire an accountant, not another chef, but if Hazel's brother was qualified, well, Percy was going to see that in a month's time, he guessed.

/break\

A month later and Percy found himself entering the kitchen of the _Happy Dragon_. He was a little excited, because he had never been 'backstage'. Juniper and Annabeth were talking to one of the other participants, a beautiful blonde woman, maybe five years or so older than them. In the kitchen were five workplaces set, each for two people. Percy sat down with Annabeth, Grover and Juniper on Percy's other side, while the beautiful blonde woman and her partner, a tall, dark-skinned man, sat down next to Annabeth, still chatting. Percy saw another couple on each end of the tables. One of the couples must have come with the beautiful blonde and the dark-skinned man, because the brunette woman kept glaring at the back of the blonde's head, muttering beneath her breath while the dark-skinned man and the brunette's partner exchanged amused looks.

"Oh, where are my manners?", exclaimed the beautiful one. "I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Silena, that's my husband Charlie. And this little ray of sunshine is my best friend Clarisse. And her husband Chris. Don't mind her attitude, she doesn't appreciate cooking, but I don't appreciate my best friend always ordering take-out. Now, what's your story, darling?"

Percy smiled amused as he watched Clarisse fume even more at Silena's words. This promised to be a lot of fun. He leaned back enough so Juniper could lean over him and Grover to participate in the conversation between the two blondes. While the girls talked, Percy looked around for the last couple. It was a class for ten people, but with Chris and Clarisse, Silena and Charles, Annabeth and Percy as well as Grover and Juniper, they were only eight so far.

"I told you we'd be late. Why do you always stagger around?", sighed an annoyed female.

"I wasn't 'staggering around'! I had stuff to do!", countered a pouty male voice.

Percy raised one eyebrow as he watched them entering. She – a beautiful Latina with long, black hair and piercing dark eyes – and he – a tall blonde sunny-boy with electric-blue eyes. They were like cut-outs from a model magazine and if blondes were Percy's type, he'd be drooling.

"She's gorgeous", whispered a voice into his ear.

Percy jumped a little and turned his head to glare at Annabeth. At least until he saw the wide eyes and the o-formed mouth as Annabeth's eyes seemed to be glued to the beautiful Latina. Interesting. Percy's eyes sparkled with amusement. She surely was Annabeth's type. Her last girlfriend Piper had been a native American beauty, wild and strong. But the two hadn't exactly worked out. Ever since, Annabeth had been buried even deeper in her studies and her work. Too bad the gorgeous Latina seemed to have an equally gorgeous boyfriend. Before Percy could continue plotting Annabeth's future love-life, someone caused him to go all o-mouthed, wide-eyed and blush. A Greek god – or rather Roman, seeing as this was Italian cuisine – entered. Black pants, black dress-shirt with the upper three buttons open and a black apron with the small imprint of the smiling dragon that was the restaurant's logo covering it all. Broad shoulders, _strong_ arms, slender hips to form the perfect V of an upper body – and the way the shirt hugged this torso, Percy could easily imagine the muscles hidden beneath. Not that the uncovered things weren't already appealing enough. The man had olive-toned skin and messy, dark curls on his head that gave the man an adorable edge, but his deep, dark eyes were practically sucking the light out of the room. A charming smile laid on his rather kissable lips as he came to stand in front of the ten participants.

"Buona sera! Mi chiamo Niccoló di Angelo", announced the man and clapped once loud. [trans: _Good evening! My name is Niccoló di Angelo_]

Percy, Silena and Juniper all heaved little sighs as they stared at that picture of a man and listened to all his Italian-ness. Annabeth huffed a little amused while Charles, Grover and Jason apparently automatically felt challenged in their alpha-male-position. Sometimes Percy didn't understand his own gender. Then again, he _did_ enjoy a good alpha-male, so he didn't mind.

"English", grunted Clarisse with a grumpy look on her face, arms folded over her chest. "Because I thought I was wasting my money on an Italian _cooking_ class, not an Italian _language_ class."

Percy flinched at it, expecting the teacher to explode or something, but all the handsome Italian did was offer her the most dazzling smile. Still, Percy turned to glare at the annoyed looking brunette. How dare she interrupted their hot teacher while he was using his sexy language like that?

"A, scusi. Of course. I just-a thought to set the mood, si?", excused the teacher.

"Sure thing, Sissie", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

"Nico", corrected the teacher, still smiling. "My name is Niccoló di Angelo, but please feel free to call me Nico. Now, I would like to have a little round of introductions before we start."

That took the fun out of it, a little. Because Percy had been _so sure_ that it had meant something else. To Percy, it had clearly sounded like – _Hello, I'm Nico and I will now seduce Percy Jackson with a delicious, self-cooked meal and afterward, I will passionately make love to him_.

"Great, I joined a kindergarten...", muttered Clarisse beneath her breath.

"Well, your behavior surely qualifies for one", countered Percy a little louder.

Clarisse turned to glare at Percy fiercely while most others snickered beneath their breath and Nico turned to offer Percy a genuinely amused smile. Percy felt his face heating up as those intense eyes bore into his very soul. Squirming a little, he tried to look less embarrassed.

"Grazie mille, carino", smiled Nico and nodded. "Would you start then? Because I find cooking to be a very... intimate... thing and we should get to know each other first." [trans: _Thank you, pretty_]

Percy felt his cheeks heating again. Oh, if Nico wanted to be intimate with Percy, he surely wouldn't be objecting to that! If things continued like that, his pants would be coming off on their own.

"Well, uhm, my name isn't Carino, it's Percy", corrected Percy with an adorable frown.

"Ah, how about some more? How old are you, what are you working, why are you here?", inquired Nico with an amused look, leaning comfortably against his own work station. "Per favore."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Percy, blush rising again. "So, I'm Percy and I'm studying marine biology because I wanna be a vet for dolphins, to make it simple. And... uhm, I love cooking and trying new things, so I regularly visit various cooking classes."

No need to tell tall, dark and handsome that he actually had only signed up because Leo had begged him to. Nico was still smiling – so brilliant, with those pearly-white teeth and honestly, that grin probably charmed pants off of people – as he nodded and turned toward Annabeth next. Somehow, Percy didn't like sharing Nico's attention. Great, he was going to be the teacher's pet.

"My name is Annabeth, I'm a psychology major at college and I'm here because Percy used his rather famous kitten-eyes-of-doom on me to convince me", smiled Annabeth brightly.

"I do _not_ have kitten-eyes-of-doom!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed, glaring at her.

"You do", chorused Grover and Juniper fondly, smiling at him amused.

"Which is the reason why we're here too", continued Juniper with a friendly expression. "I'm Juniper and that's my fiance, Grover. We both work at a local flower shop – the Flower Palace – and we're friends with Annabeth and Percy, so we thought it would be a nice thing."

"What she said", nodded Grover obediently, looking at Juniper adoringly.

"I'm Silena", continued Silena after that. "And I'm working at a boutique. I thought it would be a nice activity for me, my husband and our best friends, you see."

"I'm the husband. Beckendorf", grunted Charles next to her. "Mechanic."

Nico nodded amused by his short answer, then turning to look at Clarisse curiously, who still looked stubborn and irritated. "Clarisse. And _she_ forced me. I am here against my free will."

"I'm Chris, Clarisse's husband. And believe me, she is not always that moody", offered Chris while smiling apologetically. "I work in a magic shop, Clarisse has a dojo. And we're here because _we_ thought it would be a nice activity with Beckendorf and Silena, something else for a change."

Now all attention laid on the couple that had arrived the latest. Both looked a little embarrassed.

"We're here because _he_ burned our kitchen down the other day", stated the Latina. "I'm Reyna."

"I'm Jason and we're here because _she_ caused both of us food poisoning the other week!", countered the blonde with a slight glare. "We're both lawyers, by the way."

"Now it's your turn", chimed Percy with a bright smile, looking eagerly at their teacher.

"As mentioned before, my name is Nico", said Nico obediently, offering Percy an amused look. "I am from Italia and only moved here last week to join the family restaurant. My sister and my brother-in-law own this establishment. And I am here to teach you the best cuisine of the world."

"You're Hazel's brother...?", asked Grover slowly and with a skeptical look.

"Half-siblings", nodded Nico amused before clapping. "Now let's get to work!"

/break\

Leo was sitting in the living room, eating a hot pocket that was, as always, freezing yet burning at the same time. To Leo, totally fascinating. Burning his tongue again, he heard the door opening.

"How was the class? I really would have liked to come too, but I think it would have been kinda weird, wouldn't it? Besides, uhm, I wanted _Frank_ to teach me Italian food", inquired Leo.

"He's amazing", whispered Percy with a hearty sigh.

Blinking a couple of times, Leo turned toward his roommate. Percy practically had hearts in his eyes as he collapsed on the sofa, broad smile in place, cheeks dusted pink as he had that dreamy expression on his face. There was flour and red sauce all over his clothes and some even in his hair. Cocking one eyebrow, Leo reached down to swipe some sauce off Percy's cheek and taste it.

"Mh. Good", nodded the Latino thoughtful. "So wait, who's amazing?"

"Niccoló di Angelo, the most handsome man on this planet", sighed Percy and rolled over a little. "He's perfect and when he speaks Italian, I feel like I'm melting and then there's this thick accent even when he speaks English. He's patient and charming and sweet and the way he cooks..."

"Dude, are you serious?", grunted Leo stunned. "You're totally head over heels."

"Can I keep him?", asked Percy hopefully and turned to Leo. "I mean, you work with his sister! Can you find out if he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend, is he even gay or available or...?"

"Wow, you have it bad, man", smiled Leo softly. "I'll investigate."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", exclaimed Percy and sat up.

"Sure, but now tell me more about the class itself", chuckled Leo, nudging his friend.

"Right, yeah. There were others aside from Nico...", nodded Percy slowly. "There's this perky, friendly woman, her name is Silena. Her husband Charles is a rather silent guy, but he totally adores her and they're a wonderful team. They did best this evening. They're with their friends, Chris and Clarisse. Clarisse is a little ruff and I think she has a problem with the stereotype of girls cooking or something, but she's pacified because her husband has to learn too. And of course Annabeth, Grover and Juniper with me. Oh and a funny couple. Jason and Reyna, they bicker all the time and they're both kinda totally useless. That's why I'm covered in sauce, because their pot as much as exploded."

"Sounds like a funny bunch", chuckled Leo.

"Yeah. I think I'll have a great time with them...", agreed Percy with the smallest smile.

/break\

Nico had to be the very best man on this planet – after Frank, of course. Because there was no other way Leo would allow the guy to be with Leo's very important Percy otherwise. Percy was more than just a roommate for Leo, Percy was his family, like the brother he never had. Leo had lost his parents very early and he had been handed from foster home to orphanage to foster parents over and over again. And then, when he was done with school and too old for the system, he signed up for a local college where he ended up sharing a room with Percy. Percy had practically adopted the Latino, had taken him to every and any Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter brunch that Percy's family had. Percy's mother Sally and his stepfather Paul had accepted Leo into their family too. So there was no way Leo would allow anyone who was not the very best to be with Percy. Not after the last bad breakup. Octavian had broken Percy's heart into a million pieces and it had taken the combined powers of Leo, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Sally, Paul and even Percy's father Poseidon to fix the boy back up again. That was when they had started attending cooking classes with Percy, to take the boy's mind off of the heartache until it dulled down. Leo would not stand to see that happen again, he physically couldn't. It had torn Leo apart to see Percy in so much pain.

"Leo, stop dreaming!", chided Hazel, hitting him with a wooden spoon.

The Latino yelped a little and blushed. Sometimes, he wondered if it was common custom to spank the kitchen boy when he spaced out. He also wondered if it was normal that he enjoyed the little spanks and found himself wanting more. He turned to offer her a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering, about your brother...", drawled Leo slowly.

Their restaurant was not quite small anymore – Frank, Hazel and Nico cooking, Leo, Piper and Calypso waiting and Travis and Connor did deliveries for them. Calypso raised one suspicious eyebrow as she watched Leo. Leo knew that Hazel would stop working in the kitchen now that they had Nico, she wanted to stick with the accounting and they wanted to start a family. Leo didn't know how to feel about that. He was happy for Frank and Hazel, of course. But he also loved them and he felt as though he was losing his last chance at them when they'd have a baby.

"What were you wondering then?", inquired Hazel confused.

"Oh just, is he adjusting alright then?", asked Leo awkwardly. "I mean, I imagine it must be strange, moving to a whole new country where you know practically no one. No friends, no... lover."

"Watch out, Hazel, or else you'll have little Leo here drooling all over your brother", warned Calypso with one raised eyebrow. "That boy and his tendencies to fall for the wrong person."

"Says the girl who kept bringing one wrong dude after the other in", interrupted Frank light-hearted. "It was always the right guy and then he left the restaurant and promised to come back and he never did, now did he? You two have equally bad tastes."

"And they bicker all the time. Really, it's a pain in the... everything", complained Piper annoyed.

"I feel like I moved right into the middle of a soap-opera, si?", chuckled Nico as he entered the kitchen again. "Now, will you lay these... relationship complications open for me so I shall not walk into any awkward situations with anyone, per favore?"

He liked to bring the special of the day personally, walk a round through the restaurant to get acquainted with the guests. It was something Frank didn't feel comfortable about because he was a rather nervous character to begin with when it came to socializing. And Hazel didn't much care about it. But Nico truly had that Italian charm, Leo had heard the whispers all day long and seen the looks on the teen girls' faces as they blushed and looked after him. And even Leo had to admit, that di Angelo was more than nice to look at. Though not entirely Leo's type, really.

"That is entirely none of your business", huffed Calypso undignified.

"Ah, shush it. He's part of the family now, he deserves to know of our incestuous ways. Just tell him, he'll hear it anyway", snickered Piper, taking a tray and waltzing out of the kitchen.

"Cn we tell it, please?", asked Travis eagerly.

The Stolls just returned from another round of deliveries, both shivering due to the harsh spring rain outside. And both were wearing identical mischievous grins. They shook a little as they tried to warm up before the next order came in, gratefully taking a cup of tea from Calypso.

"Oh, go ahead, boys", sighed Calypso annoyed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay, so, you met Jason and Reyna already, right?", asked Travis eagerly.

"Si, they, I think I remember them from Hazel's high school days, don't I?", asked Nico.

"Yeah, we've been friends since high school", confirmed Frank from behind a large pot.

"So, Jason and Reyna used to date, early high school years", continued Travis, not minding them. "But then Jason moved and changed schools and there he met Piper, our dear. They dated for a brief time, but didn't quite work out, you see. So Piper found another blonde lover and Jason, well, when Hazel and Frank opened the restaurant and Calypso hired, she kinda had a thing for him. I mean, she always has a thing for the manly men that looked like cut-out heroes and stuff."

"Ah, I was under the impression that Reyna and Jason had enrolled as a couple in my classes..."

"A couple friends", corrected Hazel amused. "They used to be in love, but that has been so many years ago by now. So when they met again as trainees at the same law-firm, they thought practical and became roommates to save rent because the whole becoming-lawyers-business eats so much of their time, they're barely home at all so each having an apartment seemed to be a waste of money. They're still good friends, you see. But Jason is very happy with Calypso now."

"Interesting", nodded Nico amused, tilting his head.

"So, how were the classes yesterday anyway?", asked Hazel, eager and concerned alike.

"Your friends are truly a disaster and it is a surprise they haven't killed each other by exploding the kitchen or poisoning each other with their cooking", stated Nico quite seriously. "There is another couple, I'm hopeful on the husband's account but his wife, I fear she'll stab me with a knife one evening. She hates being told what to do. The others are all doing rather well and are nice."

"So, uhm, what I asked earlier...", started Leo, trying to sound casual.

"About my private life, yes?", inquired Nico, arching one eyebrow.

"No!", exclaimed the Latino embarrassed. "Uhm, I'm just... like Pipes said, you're part of the family now and I remember what a hard time I had adjusting to New York when I moved here from Houston. Can't imagine how hard it must be for someone from another continent altogether."

"Thank you for your concern", nodded Nico shortly, a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know yet. I haven't been here long enough to be homesick, I suppose. It's still nice and new. And I do have Hazel and Frank, after all. So I'm not left all alone here."

"And you got all of us, buddy", grinned Connor, clapping him on the shoulder.

"So, no one you miss just yet?", asked Calypso curiously. "You must have left a lot of broken hearts behind you with that smile of yours and that... you of yours."

"Calypso, you have a boyfriend", chided Leo wide-eyed. "Who happens to be a good friend!"

"Oh please, I'm not hitting on him", grunted Calypso and made an offended face. "I'm just pointing out that he does attract quite the attention here already, or haven't you noticed yet?"

"No one. Since my sister passed... I... I was quite busy with the... funeral and legal issues, her things and... all. No time to chase a pretty behind", chuckled Nico and shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Though to be honest, I am hoping to find the right one to settle down with here."

Leo nodded, frowning a little. He could hardly ask Nico for his sexual orientation now, because everyone kept staring at him doubtfully and teasing him already, even though he had no interest.

/break\

"Oh, we should go somewhere together", declared Silena the following week.

After yet another session of drooling over Nico, Percy and the other participants of the cooking class exited the restaurant together. Silena seemed rather eager to spend more time with the others. Their class had been together for three weeks now and everyone seemed to get along quite well.

"Sorry, we have so many files to look through until Monday", declined Jason, pulling his trench-coat closer. "The pains of being the trainees and newbies around."

"Yes, but we'll see you next week", smiled Reyna. "Your scarf, Jason. I swear, if your head..."

"Wouldn't be attached to my neck, I'd forget that too, yes", ended Jason in a bad imitation of Reyna.

"Too bad, well, we'll see you around then", smiled Silena, waving them off.

"We're opening the store early tomorrow", declined Grover with a grin.

"Sorry, but have a good time for us too", smiled Juniper, waving them off as the couple left.

"I'd be down for a couple of drinks", agreed Clarisse with a glare. "If only to get rid of the taste."

"No one forced you to try what Reyna cooked", teased Chris amused.

"Well, unlike certain pansies present I do like Reyna", huffed Clarisse, glaring at Percy.

"Stop teasing Percy, I think it's darling that he's such a teacher's pet", giggled Silena.

So only half an hour later and the six of them were comfortably sitting in a bar, drinking away to their hearts' content. Everyone laughed and chatted, even Clarisse and Percy started to get along – to the extend that two hours later, they were drinking to brotherhood.

"This is a lot of fun", giggled Annabeth, already rather drunk. "Woulda been better with Reyna..."

"Ah, I agree!", grunted Clarisse, emptying another beer. "She's a wild one."

"And a beautiful one", sighed Annabeth softly, eyes dreamy. "So sweet and fierce..."

"Watch your words, girl. You nearly sound like you're having a crush", snickered Clarisse.

"Oh, she does", laughed Percy and patted Annabeth's back. "She has it truly bad. Poor thing."

The other four exchanged a confused look and Silena was the first to speak. "Ah, so you two..."

"Annabeth and I?", asked Percy rather confused. "Oh. Oh. Right, because all others are couples. No, Annie and I, we used to date in high school, back when everyone told us we were meant to be and all that, but it took the two of us to figure out we're both gay. We're still best friends though."

"So you being all helpful and eager to answer our teacher...", started Chris mischievously.

"Oh, it's like someone cut him straight out of my deepest fantasies", sighed Percy softly.

"He has it as bad as I do!", huffed Annabeth with a glare. "But unlike me, he could at least try."

"When the classes are over", muttered Percy and blushed. "What if he rejects me, or isn't even gay? It would make everything so awkward and forced and I don't want that, I enjoy classes too much..."

"I guess you're doing the right thing then", sighed Silena with a frown. "But I'm sure he wouldn't be silly enough to reject such a cute sweetheart like you, Percy!"

"Yeah, he gets the happy ending, I get the crap", huffed Annabeth with a glare.

"You really need to get laid, Annie, you're way too cranky", snickered Percy.

"You two really are an odd couple", chuckled Chris affectionately.

"Well, to new friends and happy endings!", called Silena and lifted her glass.

"To new friends and happy endings!", chorused the others, glasses clinking.

/break\

Reyna was frustrated as she sat on the ground, surrounded by a lot of files. Not that the case at hand was frustrating her so much, but rather her roommate's girlfriend. Calypso kept bringing them snacks and smiling and kissing Jason and being a good girlfriend. It was frustrating!

"Stop being frustrated, Rey", teased Jason amused, eyes sparkling.

"You know me too well", huffed Reyna and rolled her eyes. "I have a right to be frustrated."

"Just because you're single?", inquired Calypso unimpressed and sat down next to Jason.

"For the record, it wouldn't bother me as much if I wouldn't be surrounded by couples", muttered Reyna, glaring at Calypso. "Why did you have to sign us up to a couple-class?"

"Because I enjoy the banter between you two", smiled Calypso mischievously. "And I'd love to get something to eat on this table that's not cooked by me for a change."

"I don't understand why you can't be jealous of me and be against our friendship, it would make my life so much easier at times", whined Reyna with a slight pout.

"I don't see a reason to be jealous. You two have been dating in high school, that lays way back by now", chuckled Calypso bemused. "That aside, you're a lesbian. And if your relationship with the handsomest man around turned you to women, I don't think _he_ will 'set you straight' again."

"You're so sweet", sighed Reyna and collapsed face-first into Calypso's lap. "Why are you straight? Why are the good ones always straight? Just look at Hazel! And Annabeth! Life is unfair..."

"Who's Annabeth?", asked Calypso intrigued, carding her fingers through Reyna's hair.

Reyna hummed contently. She liked that Calypso was so motherly and that she was practically worshiping Jason like he was a Roman hero or something like that. It was adorable.

"She's a new friend we made", offered Jason with a teasing smile. "She's a very clever girl, granted a little _too young_ for Reyna, if I may say it like that. She's a third year at college and a bookworm. We've been meeting her and her boyfriend Percy a couple times for lunch already. Reyna totally has a little school girl crush on Annabeth and Annabeth's mind. It's freaky."

"Aw, that's cute", cooed Calypso amused. "Too bad she has a boyfriend, mh?"

"Yeah, too bad", agreed Jason with a frown. "They're getting along very well too."

/break\

Hazel was concerned as she sat on her couch. Leo had been showing _so much_ interest in Nico over the past weeks that her brother had moved here. She was feeling so conflicted about this though. On the one hand, he was her brother, the brother who had already lost so much and he deserved to get only the very best. And there was no one better than Leo. But that was the problem. Leo was the best and Hazel wanted him all to herself. Well, she'd share Leo with Frank, of course.

"So, how have you been adjusting, Nico?", asked Hazel softly.

"If only you guys wouldn't be mother hening me so much", grunted Nico annoyed and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really. I miss the sea, the climate, the city itself, but... there were no people I was really attached to. I'm happy here, Haze. I have you, papà and even Persephone. Frank, Connor, Travis, Leo, Piper and Calypso have become good friends for me too, to different degrees. I made other friends too – Will, Cecil and Lou. I haven't felt that content in a long time, I guess..."

"I'm glad", smiled Hazel and walked over to him to kiss his cheek. "And... have you found love?"

"Or an apartment", added Frank from where he sat. "Not that I dislike having you around, but I miss having sex with my wife without having to fear that her brother can hear us."

"He can, by the way", stated Nico with a deadpan. "No apartment yet, no lover either."

"Anyone in mind, perhaps?", inquired Hazel cautiously.

Nico got that far-off look in his eyes that told Hazel and Frank that Nico had someone in mind and both found themselves hoping it wouldn't be Leo. "There is this... cute boy, in my class."

"In your class?", asked Hazel with a mixture of surprise and relief. "Tell me about him."

"He has those eyes that remind me far too much of the sea at home...", sighed Nico with longing. "Like a clash of green and blue, so enchanting and beautiful. And a blinding smile. He's always helpful, to the others in the class and to me too. He's... mesmerizing is the right word."

"My brother seems to be in love", smiled Hazel amused. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"How could I?", sighed Nico irritated. "There are only couples in this class. He has a tesora. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready for classes. See you later."

With that, he left. He left with a gloomy frown attached to his face. At times like these, the happy and charming act he normally put on seemed to come hard. Nico knew his way around people. He used to be a happy child and his mother had raised him with a smile on his face. Because a smile was the sharpest weapon he had. After their mother's death, Bianca and Nico had build a disguise to keep on going. Their smiles became sharper, weapons they used to get what they wanted. The most beautiful girl in all of Venice and the most handsome boy. Their restaurant was only partially working because of their skills but more so because of their reputation, their charms and wits. But after Bianca died, he felt as though his smile had died with her. He closed the restaurant, started drinking and hiding only to himself. Hazel had practically forced him to move to the US before he drove his life against a wall. He had been angry at first, but by now he was grateful.

"Buona sera, classe!", called Nico as he entered the kitchen. [trans: _Good evening, class_]

"Buona sera, insegnante!", chorused the five couples loudly. [trans: _Good evening, teacher_]

Nico stumbled a little and stared surprised at the ten people in front of them. His eyes scanned their faces and settled for the one with the proudest and most mischievous expression. Percy Jackson.

"What? I can use the internet", grinned Percy brightly.

"It's... very appreciated", smiled Nico, finding himself lost in those green eyes. "Well then class, let's get to work. And let's all hope Jason doesn't blow us up this time!"

Jason went red and ducked his head some while the others laughed. Honestly, Nico really enjoyed teaching. He enjoyed sharing his knowledge, it reminded him of the good times back at home when his mother had taught him and his sister how to cook. He enjoyed the laughter, the small questions, how his pupil helped each other. And most of all, he enjoyed how cute Percy looked in an apron.

"Di Angelo? You in?", called a voice from outside, knocking on the backdoor.

"Ah, if you'd excuse me for a moment", smiled Nico at the curious looks from the others.

He went to open the door and came face to face with Piper. The native American grinned at him and waltzed past him like she owned the place. He had already noticed that her scarf was still in the locker rooms. The smile on her face faltered when she was in the middle of the room.

"Oh crap", muttered Piper and made a face.

"Oh crap", chorused Juniper, Grover and Percy, also making faces.

"Hey, Pipes", greeted Jason with a short wave, eying the others a little curiously.

The three of them turned to look at Annabeth concerned, Percy taking a step forward. The tension between Annabeth and Piper – awkward looks, decent blushes, the opening and closing of mouths without saying something – it was rather obvious. It only took Nico a minute to realize.

"Ah. So Annabeth is the other blonde you found after Jason, si?", concluded Nico surprised.

"Found her and broke her heart!", hissed Percy with a glare and a protective stance.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault we didn't work out!", exclaimed Piper with a glare.

She and Percy edged closer while Annabeth remained in the background. Percy growled a little.

"It was! You were giving her a hard time about her relationship with me! We're best friends and we're close, if you gotta doubt every girl you date because she may turn straight on you, then that entirely _is_ your problem!", countered Percy, shaking with anger.

"You two are _way_ too close, that's not my fault", huffed Piper with a mix of a glare and pout.

"Just shut up!", exclaimed Annabeth, fists shaking. "If you'd excuse me, I need some air..."

With that, she stormed out of the room and everyone exchanged confused and concerned looks.

"What just happened?", asked Chris a little lost.

"Piper and Annabeth used to date, but whenever Annabeth and Percy went to hang out together, Piper would give Annabeth crap about it. Percy and Annabeth have always been inseparable and she always thought there was more between them than just friendship", explained Grover.

"I'll go after her", growled Percy, throwing a last angry look at Piper.

Reyna took a moment to take the situation in before she stopped Percy, holding onto his arm. "I'll go, if you don't mind, Percy. Maybe it'll help to talk to someone who wasn't involved."

Percy frowned as he nodded at her, but Reyna didn't mind. For five weeks now, she had been getting a lot of mixed signals from Annabeth. She had felt as though Annabeth had been flirting with her, but then there was Percy, who she had assumed to be Annabeth's boyfriend.

"Annabeth! Wait up!", called Reyna loudly as she caught up to Annabeth.

"W—What are you doing here?", asked Annabeth, rubbing her eyes embarrassed.

"You deserve better!", rushed Reyna out hastily. "I mean, I wasn't there to witness what had gone down between all of you, but whatever it was, you deserve someone who'd carry you on her arms."

"T—Thank you", whispered Annabeth, blushing a bit.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere?", suggested Reyna softly. "You could tell me all about it."

"I'd rather not", admitted Annabeth and shook her head. "I mean, it's been years. I'm over Piper."

"Doesn't look that way", offered Reyna, sitting down on a bench with Annabeth.

"No, I really am over her. I'm just embarrassed, I guess. Percy is my best friend and I love how he's always trying to fight the fights of his friends, but it's also embarrassing", admitted Annabeth.

"Oh. Yeah, I think I get that", laughed Reyna amused and nodded. "So... there's no attachment there. And there's nothing going on between you and Percy. Can I... assume you're single then?"

"Hopelessly, painfully single", sighed Annabeth.

"Would you consider going out with me then?", asked Reyna with a small blush.

"B—But you and... Jason...", stammered Annabeth wide-eyed.

"As much as you and Percy", teased Reyna with the smallest smile. "We're just convenient roommates and best friends. We were... experimental, you could say. He was the man I needed to figure out that men are not what I need, if you understand."

"Oh, I think I do...", whispered Annabeth and scooted closer, face crimson red.

Reyna leaned down too until their lips met in a soft kiss. Reyna reached out and pulled Annabeth closer, tilting her head for better access as she deepened the kiss, the blonde melting into her touch.

/break\

Due to the drama, they had missed the beeping of their lasagnas. With the food burned and two participants gone, Nico had dismissed the class early. Now he was stuck late on a Friday night, trying to clean six casserole dishes. At least he wasn't alone. Percy and Jason were there too, both waiting for their girls while the three couples had already left.

"So, I just got a message from Reyna", announced Jason. "Apparently I can go home alone, because... Annabeth took Reyna with her. That's an interesting development of things."

"Well then, go", grunted Nico, making a dismissive gesture.

Percy, elbow-deep in soapy water, turned to protest, but Jason was faster. "Seriously? I mean, I-"

"Surely have some important lawyer-business to finish up at home. And isn't Calypso already waiting for you by now?", inquired Nico, giving Jason an intense look.

One that said 'Leave finally so I can be alone with Percy!'. After a short staring-contest did Jason finally understand and hastily leave. Percy was utterly confused, but he didn't mind too much. He would have appreciated the help, but this way, he was finally alone with the teacher. His teacher.

"W—Why did you send him home?", asked Percy, accepting but still curious. "And don't give me that crap you just gave him about his job and girlfriend, because under _normal_ circumstances he'd only leave here in an hour too. And his _job_ has the weekends off while you _know_ I work Saturdays early in an animal shelter. So, what are you up to, teach?"

"Maybe I wanted my star student to myself for a little while", shrugged Nico casually.

He gave Percy a flirtatious smile and Percy's heart made a jump. Nico had a flirtatious attitude in general, but he had never aimed that flirting at Percy before. It made the student nervous.

"W—Why would you want that?", inquired Percy, concentrating on the dishes.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, carino", replied Nico honestly. "About your... Annabeth."

"My Annabeth?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head some.

"Si. The girl I assumed to be your girlfriend, but apparently, she is not", explained Nico. "Right?"

"She's not. I... don't do girlfriends", answered Percy smoothly, before stumbling over his own words. "Not in a playboy-kinda way! I'm not like one of those douches who only do one-night-stands. I meant, I don't do girlfriends because I do boyfriends. Not that I do multiple boyfriends at the same time, o—or any right now. I just... I'll shut up right now."

"You're adorable when you ramble", noted Nico with a fond smile, stepping closer.

"A—Adorable...?", repeated Percy with a faint blush, feeling Nico right behind him.

"Absolutely adorable. And single", nodded Nico, slowly laying his arms around Percy's waist and twisting Percy around so they were face to face and Percy was trapped between the sink and Nico.

"I—I'm all soapy", complained Percy as his hands were trapped between their bodies.

"I don't care. I wanted to do this for weeks now", whispered Nico and sealed Percy's lips.

Percy gasped into the kiss, clinging onto Nico for dear life, not caring himself anymore that he was soaking Nico's clothes in the soapy water. The heat of Nico's body pressed against his felt just too good to be denied and Nico's hands roaming his body in such a greedy way were the best.

"W—What... W—Why...", stammered Percy breathlessly as they parted.

"I wanted to do this since I first entered this kitchen", admitted Nico, arms around Percy's waist to keep him in place. "But I assumed you had signed up with your girlfriend."

"Oh. And I've been wondering if you're gay or straight for a while now...", confessed Percy.

"I hope I just answered that question", smirked Nico amused. "But let me make it clear once more."

His lips were upon Percy's once more, even more passionate this time. Their bodies were rubbing against each other heatedly, hands roaming free. It took minutes before they parted.

"I think I'm still unsure", whispered Percy with a teasing grin.

"Naughty", chided Nico with a smirk, squeezing Percy's behind. "How about I take you with me upstairs and show you just how gay I am, carino?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?", asked Percy confused, leaning up for another kiss.

"It means pretty", whispered Nico, lifting Percy up by his butt.

Percy obediently wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and let the cook carry him upstairs.

/break\

Nico woke up feeling happy. There was a cute Percy curled up to him, with the most adorable bed-hair possible. He wouldn't have thought that hair could look any more messy than it normally did. They hadn't done anything yesterday, only a lot of touching and kissing and cuddling, until they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It was good that way, because Nico hadn't wanted more.

"Nico! Nico, Nico, Nico!", called a loud voice, ripping Percy out of his sleep.

"I'm sorry, I told him to calm down", added Hazel as Leo barged into the bedroom.

"Percy didn't come home yesterday and he's not answering his cellphone and the others said he stayed longer in the restaurant and do you know when he-", started Leo, sounding panicked.

Frank grunted, still in his pajamas, arms around Leo to keep him from jumping onto the bed. He looked sleepy, but when his eyes fell onto said bed, even Frank was more awake. Hazel and Leo stared too. Percy yawned and stretched, revealing his shirt-less state and the many hickeys on his torso. Be blinked blearily and turned to look at the three intruders, before his eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, Leo! Nico kissed me and he basically sucked my brains out with that mouth of his, I _completely_ forgot to call you and my cellphone is in my coat that's still downstairs in the restaurant so of course I didn't hear it and I am _so sorry_!", exclaimed Percy, scrambling off the bed.

He hastily hugged Leo apologetically, but the Latino was too stunned. "Oh god, you finally got Nico! Don't worry about it, I totally forgive you! I'm _so_ happy for you! I've been rooting for you!"

The two best friends started jumping up and down while Percy told Leo in great detail and a fast pace how he and Nico had finally gotten together. Frank grunted and just grabbed Leo around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder. While the Latino protested did Nico proceed to lift Percy up bridal style and the two found themselves carried out of the room.

"Too early. Need coffee", grunted Frank in explanation. "And breakfast."

"Good idea!", exclaimed Leo enthusiastically.

"You are _not_ getting any caffeine. You're already like a hyperactive squirrel", disagreed Nico.

"That's not fair!", whined the Latino with an adorable pout.

"You can have bacon", offered Hazel with a smile, patting Leo's curls.

He nodded eagerly before blushing. It was then that he noticed that everyone was still in their night gowns, including Hazel in a tempting, purple babydoll. She looked far too beautiful to be true.

"So, you came here because you were worried about Percy?", inquired Nico as he took a seat.

He slowly lowered Percy so the future marine biologist was comfortably sitting on Nico's lap. Percy hummed in content agreement and leaned against Nico's chest. Frank sat Leo down next to Nico and Hazel got everything out to make a mighty breakfast for them all.

"Of course", huffed Leo offended. "He's like a brother to me and when he didn't come home – we live together – I got ridiculously worried and started calling around. You should probably give Grover, Annabeth and... uhm... your parents a call later on to calm their nerves. I may have been rambling about ax-murderers and serial-rapists last night..."

Percy heaved a sigh and got up reluctantly to go downstairs and fetch his phone. Leo was left alone with a slightly grumpy Nico, an adorably sleepy Frank and a drop-dead gorgeous Hazel.

"Is that why you have been showing so much interest in my love-life these past weeks?", inquired Nico rather amused, cocking one eyebrow. "Because of your best friend?"

"Yep", confirmed Leo and nodded proudly. "My boy has been crushing on you ever since you walked into the classroom for the first time, with all your 'Italian hotness', quote from Percy."

"So you're not interested in my brother then?", asked Hazel relieved.

"Naw, so not my type", dismissed Leo, sneaking a glance at Frank and Hazel and blushing.

Nico noticed that look, unlike his sister and brother-in-law, because the two had their back to them. He had been getting a vibe there for a while now, that Leo looked longingly at the married couple, but he had been so confused by Leo's interest in Nico's love-life. Now he understood. And over the past five weeks of living with Frank and Hazel, he knew a well-kept secret of them too.

"I'd assume your type is more in the married-couple category, most preferred being golden-eyed goddesses and awkward Canadians with Asian roots?", guessed Nico playfully.

Hazel and Frank turned around in slow-motion while Leo's face looked as though it may explode. Smirking to himself, Nico stood and went to get showered and dressed.

/break\

By the time Nico returned from his shower, freshly dressed, he found something rather pleasant. Pancakes, scrambled eggs with ham and fresh toasts waiting on the table, while Frank had a still blushing Leo sitting on his lap, kissing Leo's cheek and earlobe and neck continuously while Hazel smiled adoringly at Leo and fed him bacon. Pleased by that, he let his eyes wander to the still half-naked Percy sitting at the table and, apparently, doing the crosswords.

"Italian's favorite food with five letters, starting with 'p'", requested Percy thoughtful.

"Pizza", supplied Leo around a mouth full of bacon.

"I'd say pasta, actually", argued Hazel thoughtful, leaning forward to kiss Leo.

"Percy", countered Nico as he entered and walked up to them.

"P-e-r-c-y... five letters, starts with p. Not food", disagreed Percy with a deadpan.

"Why?", asked Nico, feigning confusion as he sat down next to Percy and planted a soft kiss on Percy's lips. "I'm Italian and I find you absolutely delicious and I'd like to ravish you..."

"But please after breakfast", chuckled Hazel amused. "I don't need to see that.

"Oh, can we switch roommates then, Percy?", asked Frank eagerly, arms possessively around Leo. "Can we have Leo and you keep Nico? I think that would be an awesome agreement!"

"I wanted to take things _slow_", disagreed Percy amused, leaning against Nico contently. "Not rushing them. After all, it's been a while since I last had a... boyfriend..."

"Si. Boyfriend", agreed Nico delighted, kissing Percy's neck. "Mio tesoro." [trans; _My sweetheart_]

"Whatever it means, I like it", purred Percy delighted, baring his neck.

"Could we _eat_ now? Without me having to witness you being ravished?", teased Leo.

"Says the one being hand-fed by his new girlfriend", countered Percy and stuck his tongue out.

"Aren't they adorable?", whispered Hazel fondly, causing Nico and Frank to nod in agreement.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
